You don't mess with the Asians!
by uzuki-chan
Summary: One day Finland and Iceland were texting each other when Iceland told him of how he and Hong Kong are secretly together. Now the Asian nations are angry and Iceland tries to run while still texting Finland. What will happen to them!
1. Chapter 1

I know guys I haven't been updating my stories. But with all my studying homework and other things I haven't been able to type up some things. But I have a notebook at school where I wrote down ideas and the chapters. So please give me a chance.

Now moving to this fic, this was when My friend Victoria (on famfiction her name is extrasideofderp) and I were texting each other while roleplaying as Iceland and Finland. Now I am Finland and she was Iceland. So this is a semi-collaboration fic.I hope you enjoy!

Note: Thus was literally what we texted each other so I only edited the grammar mistakes.

Oh yeah, to clear up any confusion meow-meows are what we call cats.

And the Maphilindo trio are my nation Ocs. The trio is Malaysia, Philippines and, Indonesia's names written in one word.

Xxxxxxx

Me: I'm petting a meow-meow now _

Extrasideofderp: :o who's meow-meow is it?

Me: Its my Aunt's boyfriend's meow-meow. Y'know the one with the white boyfriend. They have a house together now.

Extrasideofderp: Oh that's cool :3

Me: So watcha doin?

Extrasideofderp: Drivin home :p

Me: Really, where did you go?

Extrasideofderp: I went fishing and it was super boring. What did u do today?

Me: Did laundry, skyped jack regular shit.

Extrasideofderp: XD I hate doing laundry

Me: Yeah same.

Extrasideofderp: Yea, you didnt go to homecoming right?

Me: I didn't go

Extrasideofderp: Oh ok, i didnt go either. I didnt have the time for that shit.

Me: I just didn't want to go. Waste of my time.

Extrasideofderp: I know! And I'm just antisocial so :p

Me: Yeah same. Were all forever alone. Especially you you're Iceland.

(Thia is where the roleplaying begins)

Iceland: But what about hong kong? ;-;

Finland: What about Hong Kong?

Iceland: He luvs me, right?

Finland: Are you two in a relationship. But isn't he dating Taiwan. Omg wait, are you having an affair?! *gasp* I'm telling Ate Philippines and Kuya China that you guys are breaking Taiwans heart!

Finland: Don't play with Taiwan's feelings like that! Jerk!

Iceland: I did it for the love fin! Hong kong is mine

Finland: Omg I can't believe you Ice! How could you hurt Taiwam like that. Y'know once I tell Philippines and China all this they'll kick your ass. They're asian remember. They know martial arts and you know how scary Philippines can get when she's angry.

Iceland: Forget taiwan. As long as i have hong kong nothing else matters

Finland: Y'know they're all like family right?! So once the rest of the Asians find out they will kick your ass. And they WILL make sure you suffer for hurting their little sister.

Iceland: Well i've got fucking vikings to back me up and even if that doesn't work, i can run away

Finland: Well I'm the one who wasn't a viking so I'm not sure my sniper skills will help. Besides I don't wanna get involved. And if you run away you will be labeled as a coward and a douche.

Iceland: Yea but i never said i would run away alone

Finland: Its not like Sweden, Norway and, Denmark are the type to run away. Besides its your fight, be a man and face it

Iceland: I meant i would obviously run away with hk and he came to me first so it's really not my fault if i was provoked

Finland: Well you knew he was in a relationship with Taiwan so you should've rejected his offer until they broke up. And where in the world would you run too

Iceland: I didnt know they were in a relationship in the first place and why would i tell u

Finland: True but wasn't it obvious when we went to the world meetings that they were in a relationship.

Iceland: I dont pay attention to that shit

Finland: Of course you don't *sigh*

Finland: Oh yeah I just told china and Philippines what you amd hong kong did. Philippines grabbed her bolo sword and China got his wok and laddle. Once they get the rest of the asians they're comin after you

Finland: So I reluctantly suggest you start running.

Iceland: I guess i'll just have to sit there and take whatevers coming

Finland: Lazy ass

Iceland: Thanks

Iceland: It's not like i'll be able to win against them anyway

Finland: Well here's a heads up. Chinas down rounding up the Asians. Japan's gripping his katana and his eyes are turning red. Haven't seen him like this since ww2. He's gone 2p! Watch out, Vietnam has her rice paddle and everyone is super pissed.

Finland: And I haven't seen the Maphilindo trio this angry since Prussia insulted thier tropical fruits

Finland: Boy that really wasn't pretty. He stayed the hospital for 3 months

Iceland: Fuck. Im gonna die

Finland: Yeah you are. The best chamce you got for survival is to go to Russia for help.

Iceland: Hmm russia isnt gonna help my ass

Finland: Sure he will he's been nice to you these few years roght. If you strike a deal with him he'll protect you. The Asians are pissed but they aren't mad enough to mess with the former Soviet Union

Iceland: What kind of deal?! What about the consequences!? And why isnt hong kong getting beat up too! WTF

Finland: Of course they will best him up as well. But not as much as they will to you. They think you seduced Hong Kong. They'll probably shame Hong Kong. That's the worst punishment to them. It's the ultimate form of punishment for dishonor. Who knows they'll probably banish him from their family.

Finalnd: But for the deal, I don't know thats your decision. I recommended you get Norway for help too to be safe. And maybe you could promise Russia a date with Lithuania maybe.

Finland: Or to sell him like a million sunflowers

Iceland: Whaaat...why is this so complicated!

Finland: Well its your fault for eloping with Hong Kong. *sigh* I really don't want to get involved but I feel I have to help you

Finland: Oh crap, the Asians ae heading your way. They look like they're gonna murder someone!

Iceland: Wow ur so much help! Ur the one who told them! *door is broken down* fuck!

Finland: Oh shit run

Iceland: OH MY GOD FINLAND WHAT DO I DO?! NORWAY AND HONG KONG CAME OVER HERE AND THEY'RE JUST BEATING HONG KONG UP

Finland: Save hong kong and run to Russia's house

Iceland: How am i supposed to do that and what about norway?!

Finland: Just go save Hong Kong and have norway fend them off while you to go to russia

Iceland: -saves hk and runs to russias house-

Finland: Hooray

Finland: Now go ask Russia for help.

Iceland: Well russia will protect me, but i have to get liet to go on a date with him and if that doesnt work then i'll have to go on a date with him ;-;

Finland: I'm sure Liet will go on a date with him if you ask poland fir some blackmail against liet

Iceland: This is bad rea-OH MY GOD HK FAINTED

Finland: Oh no! Why?!

Iceland: HE'S BLEEDING TOO MUCH AND NOW ALL THE ASIANS ARE AT RUSSIA'S HOUSE AND TAIWAN IS LIKE HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN OMG

Finland: Oh no! Poor Taiwan! If you can't go to Russia try America.

Iceland: But i already made a deal with russia

Finland: Then get russia to protect you or the deals off

Iceland: He is,but what do i do about hk?!

Finland: Get him some medical help! Are you stupid!

Iceland: Where am i fucking going to get medical help!

Finland: Well why don't you do something! You're a nation so you at least have to know some kind of first aid!

Iceland: IDK HOW TO STOP PEOPLE FROM BLEEDING AND EVEN IF I FOUND A WAY, WHAT WILL I DO AFTER THAT, CPR!? HELP ME

Finland: Fine. Try applying pressure to the wound. Where was he hurt?

Iceland: he has a gash across his stomach And one down most of his left arm...

Finland: Are any of his organs punctured or his bones broken.

Iceland: Not from what i can tell

Finland: Good, so do what I saud before and apply pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding. The stomach injury first.

Iceland: Ok, what do i do now? Should i move him?

Finland: Make sure you're in a safe location. Once the wound stops bleeding clean the wound and if its just a flesh wound apply rubing alcohol. Of the cut is deep get antibiotics. You have to make sure the wounds get clean so it won't get infected. Because if its infected, he'll get sick.

Iceland: -10 mins later- i've done everything you told me,so i guess i just wait?

Finland: Did you clean the arm wound as well and wrap them up to help stop bleeding?

Iceland: Yes i did

Finland: Good. Just let him rest. When he wakes up give him some pain killers and let him rest a bit more. When he wakes up again do the same and give him some food. But every time he wakes up, check on the wounds to see if they're infected, clean them and replace the bandages.

Iceland: Alright...

Finland: So what's your current situation. Sre the Asians still after you.

Iceland: Im starting to think i didnt make such a great decision after all

Finland: No?! You don't say!

Iceland: Im not sure, im in a diffent room so i wouldnt know

Finland: Well stay there for a while longer. Later check if they are still there

Iceland: I cant hear them yelling anymore so they might've left already. Idk i just want this whole thing to be over.

Finland: Well it won't be unless you resolve things with Taiwan. She may hate you but she'll have to accept it

Iceland: What would even say to her? And what if she dosent want to talk to me, then what?

Finland: Then try hard to talk to her. Because if you don't she'll never forgive you and that will cause problems in the future. Not to mention she'll be hurtimg on the indside for a very long time

Xxxxxxx

And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed!

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, extrasideofderp and I have decided to make this into a real fanfiction. So if you're interested in it, go to her page and read it.**

**We renamed it "How did it come to this?"**


End file.
